


Song

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, PotatOS Lament rendition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows why she sings, and hates it, but it’s all she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenovaII](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JenovaII).



> First of two belated birthday gifts - this is for JenovaII. Happy birthday darling. I never gave my own rendition of PotatOS Lament, and I thought I’d keep it for a special occasion.

_She wakes up with a scream._

She wakes up, and starts walking in silence.

*

_The bird won’t flee. She stops wasting energy._

The corridors never seem to end. She wanders aimlessly.

*

_She tries to locate her position. She had forgotten she can’t._

She follows her feet anywhere, as long as they lead her on.

*

_She rambles on, to calm herself and the bird. It doesn’t work._

She studies the devices that could call for help, before remembering there is no one left to hear.

*

_To be pecked to death after dying twice? Seriously?_

Her fate doesn’t look brighter than before. At least she is still breathing.

*

_She studies her jailer. This one runs on pure instinct, too._

Although no one jokes about it here, hunger is devouring her insides. 

*

_The key to survival could be imitation after all._

She keeps repeating the same actions as always. It cannot hurt.

*

_She starts singing along the bird’s next solo._

She starts listening to the environment, drops, acid and rust.

*

_She sings because she is terrified._

She is careful – the smallest of noises could save her life.

*

_She knows why she sings, and hates it, but it’s all she can do._

She catches a distant sound, less disrupted, more familiar. She speeds up.

*

_She cannot be heard anyway, right?_

It couldn’t be that voice… right?

*

_Who cares, at this point. They are hopelessly lost._

Maybe the two of them aren’t hopelessly lost.

*  
 _Singing won’t change anything, so she may as well do it._

A voice is a trace. She may as well follow it.

*

_It is so human._

It is so familiar.

*

_In the end, music always kept her sane._

In the end, danger aside, that voice always was her beacon to freedom. 

*  
  
 _The vibration of her song in the air makes her feel better._  
  
It is definitely a tune, a clever string of notes. Her pace quickens again.

*

_She makes up the words. It does not matter – the pain is evident nonetheless._

She finds no meaning, nor does she need to. She has no words to explain, not even herself.

*

_The highest note cuts through the windows. Even crammed in there, she trembles._

She hears it at the peak of her jump. She makes up her mind.

*

_She doesn’t stop singing._

She doesn’t stop running.

*

**They are saved.**


End file.
